


Her

by sheisthatbitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Vine - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dabs, F/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Pining, Romance, Vaping, vape god, wow vine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisthatbitch/pseuds/sheisthatbitch
Summary: I literally hate myself im supposed to be studying and i decided to write some fanfiction about htat wow vine because i couldnt fukcing find any jesus what are you guys doing???? where is my vine fanfictions??? Yall spending your time on some oercy jackson bs?? (me too tf) step up bitch write some shit for this fandom





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> wow the summary is relaly agressive and this is very bad im so sotrry

Jared had watched every coming out video that youtube had to offer over the last two days. He had no idea how to tell anyone and he was almost positive that his friends wouldn't be supportive. Of course, every video he watched, the person always said how their friends were more supportive and loving than they thought. 

'But this is different,' Jared thought.

His friends would never support him in this. Jared and his friends were your average group of guys, they weren't super popular, in fact, they made fun of those assholes all the time. Just the other day his friend had been talking about Her, she was a cheerleader who only dated football players vaped and probably had crabs.

"Dude she thinks shes fuckin' hot because she vapes thats so Gay."

Jared could never tell them that his dream was to become a vape god.

He was all alone in the world.


End file.
